


Mirrors

by Marquise



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise/pseuds/Marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gotexchange-mod.livejournal.com/829.html?page=1&view=80701#comments">Game of Thrones/ASoIaF Comment Fic Meme</a>.</p><p><i>I love him because he's the closest thing to me I can find, and I'm the only thing I truly love and understand.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

She runs one finger down the bridge of his nose and over his lips and Jaime laughs, destroying any pretense that he was still asleep. Cersei allows herself to smile with him, her mouth quirking up on the right in an unconscious mirror of his own, then runs her fingers down along his jaw. The rough stubble she feels there kills her smile, and she pulls back her hand.

He lazily opens his eyes, still cloudy from sleep, and stretches. “What’s wrong?” His voice is sated and hushed and just slightly irritated. Cersei knows that last bit comes from denying him her touch, which only makes her pull away more.

“You need to shave,” she says, as though it should be obvious to him.

Jaime laughs again and reaches up to run a hand over the red marks on her breast. “You weren’t complaining earlier.”

Cersei smacks his hand away but he catches it, rolling her onto her back and pinning her against the mattress. She struggles a bit, biting into his hands with her nails, which only causes his grin to widen. She sets her own mouth in a hard line, hoping he would follow suit. For most of their lives he has been able to pin her down with little effort, and as sweet as it could be it frustrated her even more. Especially when he clearly enjoyed it _so much_ , as he did now.

He leans in to kiss her and despite herself she gives in, taking some small comfort in making it as rough as she can. It is weak of her, but she knows he will never speak of it outside these rooms, just as he never mentions any of the times she broke down and cried in his arms. But still, he knows why she was upset—if anyone would know, it would be Jaime—and she cannot let this pass. She grins wickedly and rakes her nails down his back in one swift move.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he hisses in her ear. “What was that for?”

She rolls her eyes at this. “You know. You know why I don’t like it.” _You must know,_ she thinks and almost adds, but she can tell from his eyes that he understands.

“I’ll shave later,” he promises, then knees her legs apart. Cersei ignores the scratching against her neck, knowing he will keep his word. _Only for me,_ she thinks, and loses herself in him.


End file.
